A Journey of Friendship: Ches & Fen!
by MonfernoFreak
Summary: Two friends, Ches the Chespin and Fen the Fennekin, embark on a journey around their homeland: a large forest. But, there's more than just the normal goings on here! On their trek they also meet Pokemon such as Froakie, Xerneas and Yveltal! Better Summary, coming soon...


**Hello! Welcome to my latest Pokemon story based around Chespin and Fennekin (With of course some new Gen 6 Pokemon too). If you haven't already checked out my other story,'Pokemon: Unova Capers', please do! **

Oh, and** Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon

**PS: Yes, that's right, Pokemon ARE talking.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Capture**

In a deep forest, in the world of Pokemon, two small beings roamed. They were the closest of friends, and couldn't be separated. The sun was just rising over the large forest and our two Pokemon friends woke to a new day…

"Chesss!" a young Pokemon yawned as he looked down at his feline friend. "Wake up Fen! Fen, wake up!"

"Kinn!" she hissed back and got her claw out, so Ches quickly backed away. Sometimes Fen can be a little fiesty but she's actually kind at heart.

"Come on, you need to get up! We told Xerneas **(A/N: Just in case any of you don't know it's pronounced ZURR-nee-us) **that we'd be at her hut at sunrise. We need to go!" Ches pleaded the yellow fox. She also had red fluff growing out her ears and red eyes.

"Fine…" she yawned as she stretched her legs and started to walk around her favourite tree, where they had slept under last night. Ches looked around desperately into the sky until he saw an oncoming figure.

"Our ride is here!" he cheered as he looked up at the swooping Staraptor. Fen sighed as she jumped on top of the large bird with Ches close behind. Soon, they were in the air. "Wow! It's so cool up here!" Ches had always dreamed of flying high in the sky, and now, finally he was living his dream.

"Raptor!" Staraptor screeched abruptly as a strong wind gusted towards them. "I can't fly through that current!" Staraptor flipped backwards and both Chespin and Fen went flying to the ground.

"Fen!" Ches cried as Fen went falling away from him, over towards the opposite side of the forest. "Come back!" With a loud thud both Pokemon were separated from each other, and both had different experiences of their day…

* * *

**Fen's Day:**

* * *

Fen was happily walking through the forest, looking for her bestie Ches but to no prevail. She had been searching for a _whole_ minute! Fen gave up and sat down, waiting for him. She knew that Ches wouldn't give up until he found her so she let him do all the work. Lazy bum. Just as Fen had laid down and closed her eyes she was immediately woken up again.

"Is that a Fennekin sleeping over there?!" a boy shrieked as he ran over to Fen, the Fennekin. She jumped up, and looked up - frightened at the trainer.

"Alright, I choose you Patrat!" he shouted and threw out a pokeball.

"Pa-trat!" Patrat called as he came out of his pokeball.

"Alright, start with Super Fang!" Patrat ran forward with his little beaver mouth, his teeth all shining white, and then gnawed on Fen who sprang away in fear. She dropped to one knee since she had been really weakened by that attack; she was already only at 50% energy thanks to the powers of Super Fang.

"Kin!" Fennekin shouted as she jumped back up and fired a roaring Flamethrower, which drenched Patrat in flames. "Fenne—kin!" Fennekin then charged for Patrat and tackled him over with a Tackle attack, making him slam into a tree, where the flames died off.

"Alright Patrat, use Double Team and surround that Fennekin!" his trainer ordered.

"Rat!" Patrat cried as she started to multiple rapidly, each clone circling Fen. Fen looked around frantically, unsure of which one was real and which 11 were fake.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" All of the 12 Patrat fired off yellow electricity that was just about to fry Fen when she burrowed into the ground quickly, avoiding the attack. "Use your own Dig to find that Fennekin!"

"Fen!" Fen screamed helplessly as she was thrown into the air, after Patrat had dug into the ground and found her that is. She fell flat on her face and slowly got up, after the two attacks from Patrat. That Pokemon was strong, and Fennekin, well she was quite weak…

"Now, Super Fang!" he roared. Patrat started to gallop over to Fen with his two buck teeth as bright as can be until when he approached her, he stopped.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this…" Patrat told Fen before he then stabbed her as hard as he could.

"Ahh!" Fen cried. "I'm dying…" she then collapsed and was unconscious.

"Yes! Now, go pokeball!" the boy yelled as he threw a pokeball at Fen. It tapped on her big head and then zapped her up, wobbling a few times. Once it had just wobbled a third time - just about to swing for the fourth - there was a horrible cry.

"Fen, no!" Ches screeched, but to the trainer all he heard was: "Ches, Chespin!"

"Alright, this is my lucky day! I found two starter Pokemon!" he cheered as he picked up the pokeball that had made a loud _DING! _sound. Ches looked worriedly over at the trainer who was running towards him and froze, unable to move at the sight of his best friend being captured…

* * *

**Ches' Day:**

* * *

Ches walked slowly through the forest, calling for Fen. It had been a minute and unlike Fen, Ches hadn't given up already. He then started to enter a swampy area where it became a little bit misty, and Ches even saw a small pond nearby.

"Pin!" he called. "Where are you Fen?!"

"KIE!" Suddenly a large strip of blue flew right past Ches in a blink of an eye, just barely missing his also big head. He looked around frantically until he saw two glowing eyes, which were yellow, through the now thick fog. Chespin looked over to the thing closely until he realized that it was a Pokemon! "Why are you trespassing on my marsh?"

"I'm sorry sir," Ches pleaded to him.

"Hmm, you seem to be worried…" he analyzed the fretting Pokemon.

"How'd you know that?"

"I am the most INTELLEGENT POKEMON IN THE WORLD!" he boasted.

"I doubt you're the most intelligent Pokemon in the world," Ches replied.

"Yes, you are right there," he agreed. "I am the most INTELLEGENT POKEMON IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"I still doubt _that_!" Ches told him.

"Yes, yes. I must concede…" he sighed. "I am the most INTELLEGENT BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!" Ches sighed as he started to walk away from the crazed Pokemon. "Oh, you want me to prove it aye?" Ches turned around, now wondering about what he said.

"How…?" he questioned in his little shy voice.

"Oh Ches, you're looking for your friend Fen because you two got separated when you fell off of a Pidgeot. No, Staraptor," he corrected himself.

"How'd you know all of that?!" Ches shrieked like a child, his eyes twinkling.

"I am the most INTELLEGENT BEING IN THE UNIVERSE after all," he explained. "And, I know where Fen is…"

"Where?! Where?!"

"Go straight West from here and after 20 steps then go North-West from there on out," Froakie explained. Then, as the fog got thicker he disappeared into the wonder of the swamp.

"Let's go find Fen!" Ches cheered to himself, pounding his fist into the air.

* * *

Ches started to hear Fen growling from far away, so he knew Fen had to be close.

_'But what on Earth would she be growling about?'_ Ches thought to himself.

"I'm coming Fen!" he roared as he started to run rapidly towards the noises. He thought that he could see something yellow and red through the trees but then he heard the worst thing imaginable.

"Go pokeball!" Chespin started to sprint towards the noise, but when he got there he saw a pokeball wobbling.

"Fen, no!" he cried. The boy spotted him and grinned happily.

"Alright, this must be my luck day!" he cheered. He picked up Fen's pokeball and then started to charge for Ches. Ches froze at the sight of his best friend being captured, and just when the boy trainer was about to reach him he knew standing still would help him in no way.

"Ches-pin!" Ches screeched as he jumped into the trees, swinging on vines that hung from the branches of the lush forest. Before long he had escaped the trainer but was worried for his friend. "Oh Fen, just be alright…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Well what'd you think? I'm thinking of making a few more of this series but I'm running out of ideas, so PM me or review he idea to me. And these chapters will be only about 1,500-2,500 words btw. Anyway, I pretty much have nothing to say except that I hope you liked it :) Bye!**

**Until next time - **_**MonfernoFreak**_

**PS: Thanks to El Torro for helping me figure out what some of the POSSIBLE moves could be. Also don't forget to send in those ideas about where this story should go!**


End file.
